Wally's Deal
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: The secret identities of not only the Flash but Kid Flash to have been leaked out to the public, and leads to the deaths of Wally's parents, Iris, and Barry. To prevent there identites from being made public, Wally decides to look up lore to go back in time and change the past. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Past

**Chapter 1: Past**

This is from a prompt on livejournal that I just had to do since you know crossroad demons=Supernatural(more or less), and I can see Wally selling his soul for the ones he loves.

This will probably be like maybe 3 chapters?

This is the prompt: . ?thread=1765796#t1765796

BTW any words-going-like-this mean speedster talk!

 _ **This is also on archive of our own! Under the name Dragonfire13**_

* * *

Fire red hair could barley be seen from were it was hidden under a black hoodie while half-closed green eyes, that had black bags under them stared out a window hidden behind sunglasses. A pair of old, faded, blue jeans were on hiding a pair of red boots making them look like red shoes. A black backpack sat on his lap, an arm carefully wrapped around it. The man. No, teenager no more then sixteen watched as the bus he sat on drove past empty fields and closed his eyes to sleep a bit, but soon memories of the past three months started to form, and how hell started on that day in History class.

 **4 Months Ago**

 **Central City High School**

"You ready for the test?" A teen boy named Trenton asked as he sat himself down next to Wally. Wally glanced up from were he had been writing a text to Rob, and grinned before saying "Yeah! I studied like crazy though, but hey at least this is the last test before fall break right?"

"So true!" A female voice said sitting in the other seat by Wally a black haired girl named Heather grinned before saying "God, I am ready to be free of school already, so glad i'm graduating early. What about you Wall-man?"

Wally laughed and nodded glad he had managed to skip a couple grades and was graduating in December which not only gave him more time to be with the Team, be Kid Flash, and bug Rob even more. It also gave him more time to think on how he a crush on Robin, but was dating Artie at the moment. He needed to choose before someone got hurt. Wally blinked and looked up alongside everyone else as the principle told every teacher to turn there TV's on and put it on the news. Wally would swear up and down later that his heart actually **stopped** for a few moments as he read the one line on the screen reading **Flash and Kid Flash Identities Revealed!**

"Oh. My. GOD!" someone screamed jolting Wally alongside other people. Grabbing his phone he found himself speed texting a SOS to every hero in his phone alongside his parents while placing the channel number. Glancing around he noted how people were recording it and quickly while praying that it was a joke started to record it on his phone to. Wally felt his hands shake a little as his heart pounded in his ears and he couldn't help but wonder if everyone could hear it. His mind started to speed up making every second feel like an hour, before blinking and it was back to normal. The line changed to showing the Central City News GBS were not only his aunt Iris stood but Gordon Godfrey stood.

"Hello everyone I'm Gordon Godfrey as you may know me from my very popular show." Gordon spoke a smirk on his face "Now today when I woke up I found the most interesting thing in the mail. It was a DVD that at first I thought was a death threat and the like, but I still watched it. It was mostly nothing except for two blurs before the frame came in and it showed me not only Flash's identity, but also Kid Flash's. I decided at once that I had to share it, but instead of putting it on my show why not come to Central City home of the Flash's and show you! Now before we play it, I must ask do you by chance have a comment Iris?"

Aunt I do something... Wally thought and didn't realize he had spoken it softly while biting on his lip, the fight or flight ringing in his ears. Iris West-Allen seemed to sit taller as she said "Why yes, I do have a comment. I have a comment on how if this DVD is even real how were destroyingboth Flash and Kid Flash's trust on doing this! How do we know after this that there families won't be killed? How do we know they just won't pack up and leave out of fear of there loved ones being hurt? How abou-!" Iris was cut off by Gordon who yelled "Play the disk!"

"No..." Wally whimpered softly and watched alongside everyone else as an old air strip could been seen. One of the Green Lanterns could be seen making things and dropping them on the ground while two blurs dodged and laughed. After a couple seconds the blurs slowed to a stop and there standing not dressed in costume laughing stood Wally West and Barry Allen. Wally tightened his grip on his phone as he felt his stomach drop, and a hushed silence before they were filled with gasps and shocked "Wally's, Kid Flash?"

Wally stopped the recording right as his phone beeped with a text from Uncle Barry that had a single word and it was **Cave**. Jumping to his feet, Wally moved letting out a blast of air behind him sending papers, and books flying everywhere. He didn't even notice the red blur that appeared on the TV screen grabbing Iris and disappearing or hear Gordon's yelling about them. He just ran.

* * *

Wally blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up as the bus came to a jolting stop. The old bus driver turned around and said "Last stop kid, get off." Wally slowly climbed to his feet then walked to the front of the bus gave a short nod to the old driver and climbed off of the creeky bus. Trying not to cough as smoke and dust came up when the bus left he turned and let out a soft sigh before digging into his hoodie pocket and bringing out a small map, and a phone with headphones plugged in. Turning it on and opening the map Wally started walking determined not to run, he needed to think a bit more about all that had happened before he got to the crossroads.

Hiking up the bag onto his back, before (being careful of things inside) started to slowly walk the song Highway to Hell blasting in his ears. Wally ignored the irony and thought dirt road to hell would be a much better song. Wally's green eyes stared ahead as he started walking a couple tears falling down.

* * *

 **3 Months Ago**

Wally sat on the couch in the cave his feet and legs drawn up against his chest before looking up as the computer rang out that Flash and three guest were there. He watched as his parents ran in quickly followed by Flash and Iris who drew away seeming to talk softly in the corner, but that was all Wally saw as arms wrapped around and he was crushed up against his mother's chest. "Are you guys okay?" Wally asked once freed from his mother's grasp.

"We're fine, no one even got to really say or ask us anything before Barry came and grabbed us." Wally's father said before looking around the cave and noticing for the first time the giant wolf that was watching them from the corner of the room. "Uncle B, what do we do now?" Wally asked as he looked at his uncle who had just finished speaking to Iris and was making his way towards them. "For now were going to wait here, for Batman and a couple of other League members to get here. Then were go over what happens next."

Wally looked down as he felt his phone start to vibrate with text messages from the Team saying that they would be at the cave as quickly as possible, and others from school friends asking him how did he become Kid Flash, does he know any hero ID's like Batman's? Some were asking why he didn't trust them, a couple asked if Artemis was a superhero to. Shutting his phone off Wally looked around noticing his mom and dad were sitting on the couch talking in a soft whisper. Deciding he wanted to be alone to think, but not to far away Wally moved and sat down alongside Wolf. Tipping his head back he sighed and mumbled "And the day was going so well."

 **3 Weeks Later**

Flash and Kid Flash or better known as Barry Allen and Wally West haven't been seen for three weeks, there families haven't been seen either. Whenever villains attack now other heroes come and take them down before saying repeating the samething "Are friends are on vacation right now and have asked myself and other heroes to step in for them." before leaving.

The light of the TV in the Cave glowed as a news caster appeared on screen saying "Hello and welcome to Central City news, were I am standing alongside almost all of both the twin cities asking for the town speedsters to please come back, the city is in choas without you!" More voices are heard pleading for them to come back, the TV turns off with a click as a 16 year old sighs and leans back against the couch in the Cave barley noticings that Artemis was leaning into his side as he closed his green eyes trying to forget everything that was happening.

"What are you going to do now?" her voice spoke up breaking him from his nothingness.

"Try to go with life as usual." Wally answered after a brief moment of silence.

 **1 Week Later**

Whoosh, was the sound that made all Central City citizens look up, right before a blast of wind hit them and they could see two strikes of red and yellow running through the city. Cheers filled the air as people stopped cars to stare and watch at the speedsters ran through town. Slowing down before came to a stop outside the bank were a group of men wearing black mask stood firing guns at the police. Both speedsters moved quickly grabbing the police and moving them to safety before creating a small tornado around the men stopping them from firing there guns while also sucking a bit of the air from around them.

Both speedsters slide to a stop and stared at the men ready to attack as one raised a gun to a woman who had a black bag over her head. "Come on boys, let the lady go and put the weapons down."

"How about this Barry" the leader hissed gun still against the woman's head "you let us go or your little sidekick's mom gets her head blown off." The man rips the bag off and Wally can't help but scream out a "MOM!" and is forced from charging forward as his uncle wraps his arm around him stopping him. Wally's mother stares at him her eyes wide and filled with fear. "That's better." the man hums before saying "Now my boys are going to fill that car over there with money and were going to leave. Your not going to chase us or else she gets a bullet to the brain."

"I think that's quite enough." a voice above them says and they all look up to see Superman floating there "Now lets put the gun down and-!" he stops mid sentence as the leader stumbles back in surprise his finger pushing on the trigger. Both speedsters leap forward racing against the barrel and bullet trying to save Mary. Neither make it and the loud scream of "MOM!" echoes throughout Central City. Barry's arms are wrapped around Wally holding him close as he tries to comfort him, and the police take the men and body away. To them its been hours, to the other people a few minutes before Wally is shoving out of his uncle's arms and running off back home hoping his dad is okay. Barry just stares at the camera that shoved into his face for a long moment before saying "Are you happy now?" and leaving.

 **A Couple Days** **later**

Wally lays flat on his bed phone in his hand ignoring Artemis and his other teammates. Pushing his mind barrier up that M'gann had showed them how to make, he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed on his recordings, watching as it's the one from class weeks ago. Sighing and sitting up, he walked over to his desk and uploaded all the videos on his phone to his laptop, quickly saving them before deciding he needed to run and just get away from everything for a bit.

Grabbing his suit and slowly slipping it on, he hit the symbol turning his costume black. Grabbing his backpack which he his laptop, phone and chargers in alongside some snacks and money just encase he got hungry, he left his room and walked down the stairs. Stopping for a moment he noticed that his day lay asleep on the couch a picture of his mom, in his hand and a empty beer bottle in the other. Wally sighed softly, as he gently placed his bag down and grabbed a blanket from the couch back. Laying it over his dad he grabbed empty beer bottles and throw them away before grabbing a picture frame of him and his parents and placing it into his backpack a feeling telling him to. Glancing at his dad again Wally knew his father wasn't taking it well and resolved that after this nature run around the world and making a video dairy like Dinah said, that would help him he would start helping his dad get better.

Stepping outside he took in a deep breath, and started running down the street at a slow pace, not wanting to trip and destroy his stuff. Going outside of the city he went a little faster, racing through the world going to a small lake in Canada. Slowing down and making sure he was alone he dropped himself besides a small picnic table and laid his head on it for a moment before bringing his phone out and turning the recorder on. Not bothering to face it to him, he pointed it out towards the lake and started speaking first about his mom and how much he missed her and then started to break into chocked sobs about how it was his fault that he hadn't made it to her in time. Going silent Wally grabbed his cowl and slide it off his face, before brushing his hand through his hair while turning the phone to look at him. "If anyone ever watches this i'm going to be so embarrassed, but BC said that this was a good idea, 'cause I won't do talking sessions with her. I guess she was right, please-don't-tell-her-that! I wish I could turn back time and stop all of this from happening..."

Wally froze as he said that and tilted his head in thought a dangerous smirk appearing on his lips. "You know what! Why can't I? I mean Zoom can time travel, it can't be that hard!" Wally jumped up a grin on his face as he lifted a fist and said "I'm going to stop all of this from ever happening!" Of course that was when his comm went off saying that there was a fire at his house. The grin fell and Wally grabbed his phone stuffing it in his wrist pocket not bothering to turn it off as he grabbed his bag and was going running back towards his house.

Wally got back in time to see the roof collapse seconds after his uncle came running out coughing and holding a body that looked badly burnt and wasn't moving. Wally watched as Barry carefully placed the body of his father in the ambulance, before jerking in surprise as his aunt grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the scene. "Dad.." Wally whispered shocked, before looking at his aunt who whispered a soft "Wally, we need to go. Come on." Iris pulled Wally's arm dragging him away, before he was gently picking her up and zipping down the street towards her and uncle Barry's house.

His mother was gone and now his father. What else? Was something going to happen to his aunt, uncle, Artemis, Dick, the Team? Wally couldn't help but think that he was going to be able to handle much more of this. Wally found himself collapsing besides his aunt when they were safely inside her home and curling up against her refusing to move.

Three days later it was said on the news it said that Rudolph West was killed by a hero hating group. Wally recorded it all and started to save everything that happened to a disk.

 **4 Weeks Later**

Wally laid out on the couch at his aunt and uncle's house typing on his laptop finishing his new online school homework for the next three weeks. Humming under his breath he climbed to his feet and clicked the TV on bored with nothing to do. He felt himself freeze up as he saw that the news was on but instead of seeing his aunt's face he saw the Joker's face grinning at the camera. "Oh god, please no." Wally said as he stared at the TV the remote falling out of his hand and falling onto the floor.

"Hello, Central City! I bet you all are wondering what i'm doing in Central and not in Gotham. Well let me tell you Central City is way to clean and happy for my taste so why don't we spill some more blood?" The Joker moved the camera pointing it towards were a woman with fire red hair sat tied to a chair, eyes staring with fear at the camera as she was surrounded by gallons of gasoline. Wally felt his heart stop beating as the Joker turned the camera back to himself and said "Here's your challenge Flash, find your wife in under five minutes or she dies."

The screen went black and Wally was gone running out the door, not bothering to notice if it shut behind him as he ran faster. He slammed into a body and stared at his uncle before saying "I'll take the West and South side." Barry barley nodded before he was gone running off to the other side. Both throw open doors and sped around trying to find her. Wally slammed on the breaks besides a TV shop and saw that two cameras were on now one showing Aunt Iris on the inside trying to untie the knots while the other showed the outside. Seeing what was outside Wally turned and ran for the warehouses in Central City feeling stupid that they hadn't checked there first. A blur known as his uncle sped past him and into the building, Wally felt a small smile starting to grow knowing that they had made it in time, only to fall as the building exploded both still inside.

Wally fell to his knees a broken screech leaving his mouth. He sat that way for hours to him as he slowed down time. Blinking as he heard the police and fire truck sirens he stood slowly and turned to face the camera. He spoke only five words before Wally West vanished not to be seen again "This is your fault Central."

Four days later the Joker was found beaten close to death, and missing a bone.

 **2 Month Later**

Wally sat at a small coffee shop in Paris, typing on his laptop that was filled with details about time travel, and other things. Sighing and deciding that he didn't have enough time to actually build a time machine and also work out the small details. Saving what he had for another time, he started to shut everything off when an add about supernatural deals caught his eye. Deciding that he may as well try it, he pressed on it and started reading about demons and crossroads.

Standing Wally slide his laptop into his bag and placed his money on the table, he turned and walked down the street. He needed to find some supplies and find someone with a dead black cat.

* * *

Wally stood at the crossroad and glanced around to make sure no one else was there. Turning his phone video towards him Wally sighs before speaking saying "Well guys this is it. If that lore was right, i'm about to sell my soul to a demon, and if it was wrong i'm going to go back to trying time travel. I'm pretty close to creaking it after all." Wally says before gently placing his bag onto the ground. "I'm gonna keep this on during the whole deal thing, and well yeah... I hope whoever watches this in the future or maybe no one will, whatever. You don't try and save me." Opening his bag and bringing out a small metal box that was seated next to a laptop and a couple of CD's he said "Lets begin shall we? First what I have here is a small box filled with grave yard dirt, a black cat bone, you don't want to know were I got it, and" he paused as he brought out a school picture of him and placed it into the box "A picture of me."

Dropping to his knees Wally quickly dug into the dirt and placed the box in the center of the crossroad. Grabbing his bag which his phone was now hidden he looked around waiting for something to happen. Ten minutes later Wally is rolling his shoulders with annoyance and saying "Knew it wouldn't work." and turned to leave while kicking a rock,not bothering to dig up the box. "What didn't work?" a man's voice spoke from behind Wally making him jump and spin around ready for an attack. He wasn't expecting a black haired man with red glowering eyes standing there a smirk on his face. "Do you mean the crossroad demon spell you just used? Because sweetie that spell did work and you just needed to be a little more patient."

"Your-."

"A demon? Yes, yes I am. Now I expect you didn't drag me here for no reason and want to make a deal right." the demon said making it sound more like a statement then a question. Wally nodded before saying "I want to change some stuff that has happened."

"You mean the whole secret ID's being told to the whole world?"

"How did you..?"

"It was the talk of the whole underworld for like a year. And believe me it gets us demons a lot to talk about something for a whole year. But the big thing that got us really talking is when you beat the Joker to almost death. You speedster sure can be brutal when you lose almost everything right?" Wally stayed silent not wanting to answer that before saying "Do you want to make a deal with me or not? Because if not I need to get back to work on plan B."

"Whoa, hang on there don't go to plan B come make a deal. Now lets see your going to want me to turn back time and change it so that no one will ever find out your secret ID's right?" Wally nodded a yes "That what I thought." Seeming to think for a moment he says "How about for fun I make sure you remember everything and all those little disk you have stuff on about all of this can stay there."

Wally opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by the demon who said "It's that I like you or anything kid, I just want to make sure you don't forget about the deal, and just a little something else about if you break this deal. The whole world will know who the Flashes are and any other superhero your friends with will be told to."

"I don't break deals." Wally growled.

"Good. Now come kiss me so we can seal this. Unless of course you don't want to make a deal." Wally was silent for a moment before launching himself forward and smashing his lips against the demon's. The demon opened his mouth and drew Wally in closer before moving away and saying "Sweet dreams little hero."

* * *

 _ **This is also on archive of our own! Under the name Dragonfire13**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up in a couple days!**_

 _ **Comments?**_


	2. Present

Wally West woke up slowly, like he was in a hazy half awake half asleep state. He groaned softly as he sat up and looked down at himself to see that he was curled up in his blue blankets. _Was it all a dream? A REALLY bad dream?_ Wally thought before pushing the blanket off and finding himself wearing not his pj's but the clothes he was wearing yesterday? Or would it be four months ahead? Shaking his head because it _really_ didn't matter he sat up, and slide out of bed, standing up looking around his room. It was all still there, no burns, no nothing really not even dust! Starting to take a step forward he felt something hit his foot and froze as he saw his black backpack sitting there. Realization slammed into him harder then him running into a wall at the speed of sound. He started to back up, his legs hitting his bed and he slide down onto the floor.

Knees brought up to his chest as he stared at the bag and noticed a white note taped to it. Grabbing and opening it, he found that written in neat letters were

 _Ten years starting._

 _Now._

 _PS: You may not want to show anyone those 'home movies' you've made._

It was okay to have a small panic attack right? Wally felt himself starting to speed up, and his breath came out in quick gulps and found himself swearing on his life _I will NEVER tell anyone about that deal until i'm dead... And i'm going to make the most out of these next ten years, I guess one good thing did happen though... I 've made my choice and need to talk to Artemis... But first._ Wally climbed to his feet stuffing his bag under his bed and shooting down the stairs to the kitchen were his mom and dad were. He stood there watching them for almost an hour (speedster time), before shooting forward and wrapping his mother into a large hug, ignore the way she jumped in surprise. The same happened to his father seconds later. Grabbing some toast and stuffing it in his mouth he went back upstairs to grab his bag and get ready for school. Yeah, no he had a couple other things to do first like, steal all of Gordon Godfrey's mail and burn it all. He had to be carefu, just encase.

Grabbing his bag, he quickly emptied it all of the clothes, disk, journal filled with notes, and his laptop. Pulling up a couple boards to show a hidden compartment, were a Kid Flash suit was hidden. Moving it to the side he dropped in the laptop, before closing it and moving towards one of his other secret compartments (He had a total of four in his room). After making sure everything was hidden in different areas, he turned and grabbed his school books that were more or less just stuffed in his bag. Dashing down, he grabbed some energy bars, five pieces of toast which he stuffed and ate quickly, before eating some eggs and yelling "Going on a quick run before school!"

Closing the door behind him, Wally ducked behind his house and quickly after scanning to make sure no one was around (he only had one soul after all) he changed into his Kid Flash suit. Letting out a small laugh, he turned and ran off towards Gordon Godfrey's house, and yes he knew the location he had been there before last year on Halloween. Him, Roy, and Dick had tee peed his house and taken pictures, they didn't even get in trouble when they had shown the Justice League members (Uncle Hal had high-fived him and told him "good job kid! Next time though us spray paint on his car"). Of course since then he had upped the security cameras, not much else except he may have a dog or two.

Sliding to a stop, he changed back to his regular clothes and flipped his hood up, before cutting the power off (by more or less ripping wires out). Opening the mailbox that he found on the gate, he picked up all the mail carefully making sure he got it all, then left. _Can't be_ to _careful._ Wally thought as he zipped away from the house and into a empty field. Dropping it all on the ground, Wally took out the lighter that was a gift from Trickster all those months ago... Would it count as all those months ago though? Or all those future months ago? Wally shook his head, before lighting a piece of mail that he could quickly tell was a bill on fire and dropped it into the pile and watched as they slowly lite up in flames. A couple minutes later, Wally killed the fire and stomped around in the ashes making sure that everything was both burned and smashed. _I can see Supey's enjoyment in smashing right now._ Wally thought to himself. With that done and a glance at his phone he decided that yes he had enough time to see his aunt and uncle. He _really_ needed to make sure they were okay to. (If Godfrey's car, house, or himself suddenly had rotten food on them, or was tee peed no one could find out who had done it. Besides a small note that said _The Phantom_ ).

Changing back into his suit, Wally turned and was off again in a yellow and red blur. Running through Central he slide okay mostly crashed into his aunt and uncle's front door. Speed knocking before dashing in and tightly hugging his aunt. After that he was gone dashing up the stairs and right into his uncle who seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, if wet hair, and only half dressed counted as any clue. Wally ignored it though as he wrapped his uncle up into a large hug, vibrations of pure happiness shooting through him, before he said "It's-good-to-see-you!" and was gone out the door and one his way to school. He wanted to see his friends and maybe after school go hug the rogues and maybe everyone in the League, that he could find.

Wally stopped a block or so from the school, quickly after making sure there wasn't anyone around or any cameras, changed out of his suit. Grinning he tucked it into his new Flash chain that he had made himself awhile ago. Well awhile ago for him, a couple months in the future? For everyone else, the whole time thing confused him a little. Humming and maybe having a bounce in his step Wally walked towards the school, and maybe used a little speed to jump onto Hartley's back and hug him tightly. James let out a cry of joy at seeing him and grabbed him, dragging him into a tight lung killing hug. Wally for once didn't mind and hugged him back, to James they hadn't seen each other in just a day, to Wally it had been months. "Why are you so happy Baby Flash?" James asked as he finally let Wally go and the three walked alongside each other.

"Just got some of the best sleep I've had in awhile last night." Wally answered with a large smile that he knew wasn't going to go away for a long time.

"Hey, you ready for that history test today?" Hartley asked not noticing the look of horror that passed over Wally's face because he _forgot_ about it and hadn't studied for like four months for it! He was doomed.

* * *

 **Later in the Cave**

Wally run fast as a bullet through the cave and sliding to a stop besides Conner, M'gann, and Wolf who turned to look at him. Wally barley paused as he throw himself forward grabbing onto Conner and bringing him into a hug, not caring that the clone barley moved. After a couple moments he was gone forcing M'gann into a hug, then Wolf who he scratched behind the ears. Then he was gone out the cave and running towards Star City, he wanted to see Roy and well talk to his big 'brother' who he hoped was home and not looking for the other Roy. Sliding to a stop he dug out his phone and pressed the call button on Roy's name, a few seconds past before he got a growling "What?"

"Are you home right now?"

"Yeah, why-.." Roy stopped half way as he heard the call be cut off and loud quick knocking at his door. Sighing Roy climbed to his feet kicked some arrows out of the before opening the door and watching as a blur went right in past him. Closing and locking the door, he turned to look at Wally only to find that all the arrows, papers, food, and other things that had been thrown around his floor were picked up and in little neat stacks everywhere. Well except for the food, that was all placed inside a trash bag that Wally was finishing tying. "Why are you here?" Roy asked as he watched Wally who now had thrown himself onto Roy's couch looking strangely troubled and in need of help. Wally stayed quite for a moment before saying "I-I...uh, um I.. Okay this was a bad idea i'm-just-gonna-go!" Wally said as he got up but had barley moved before a hand was grabbing the back of his suit and forcing him to sit down. "Sit. Stay." Roy ordered in a 'you will listen or else' voice before turning and going into his now clean kitchen, and grabbing two cokes.

Coming back and handing one to Wally he dropped himself into a chair, and watched Wally for a few moments before deciding that he probably wasn't going to get it out of the speedster this way. Time for a change of pace. "Canary stopped by last night, she dragged me to Ollie's house under the threat of killing my hearing, sedating me, tying me up, and dressing me in well a dress." Wally blinked before grinning slightly at that threat, remembering when Roy had lost a bet and had been forced to wear a dress. He had pulled it off _really_ well. Though he hated the name Rachael now, but it was totally worth seeing him in a dress and taking pictures.

"Ollie hugged me for like twenty minutes straight, making me want to strangle him but the death glare from Dinah was enough to stop me. Of course she couldn't really stop me from refusing to eat more then half a bowl of Ollie's chilly which is in the fridge, so please eat it. Like eat it right now, I don't need it to stink up my home-!" Roy was cut off by Wally who more or less yelled in speed talk "I-think-i'm-in-love-with-Dick!"

"...What? Speak more slowly, I can't understand your speed talk besides something about Dick."

Taking a deep breath Wally said "I think...I think i'm in love with Dick, but i'm dating Artemis and don't know what to say to her." Wally slumped down after that coke forgotten as he placed it on the small table besides the couch. "..Okay, then you want to know what to do right?" A nod. "Tell her the truth."

"But won't she be like really angry?"

"If you keep it from her and only pretend around her it will not only piss her off, she will most likely try to kill you and your be hurting her."

"How do I tell Dick?"

"..Uh... Just tell him at a good time when you guys are alone." Roy said then thought for a moment before saying "You may want to wait a couple weeks though after you and Artemis break up."

"...Okay, thanks Roy. Hey if you _ever_ need help call me okay? I don't want to lose my big brother." Wally told him a small smile on his face before turning and leaving in a rush, leaving a confused Roy behind who although Wally never saw him die and he didn't die, Wally still wanted to be a little (a _lot_ ) careful. He still had those time travel notes but... Wally shook his head as he left Star City behind him, and raced across the ground, not even bothering to go faster then over a hundred miles per hour. Bringing out his phone Wally typed a quick message asking if Artemis wanted to met up and hang out after she was done with school.

* * *

Wally was nervous, like really nervous. He could feel his hands starting to vibrate softly and quickly stuffed them in his jacket pocket. You would think he wouldn't be nervous with how he while trying to figure out how to time travel and then making a deal with a _demon_ he would be perfectly fine with talking to his girlfriend and telling her how he was falling/fell in love with his best friend and not her. He had been thinking about it for months, even before the whole demon deal thing. It had really came down to the fact though, that after mom, dad, Aunt Iris, and Uncle Barry died he hadn't wanted Artemis's comfort. He had wanted Dick's and had only accept his for a couple minutes (hours to him), but that was the big thing that made him decide that this was right. Leaning back against the bench he was sitting on, he stared forward waiting.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard his name and looked up to see Artemis walking towards hi. She was still in her school unifor, with her backpack slung over her back. She sat besides him dropping the bag at her feet, and glancing at him for a moment. "So you finally made a decision?"

Wally blinked then stared at her in slight shock. Wondering how did she know. Rolling her eyes Artemis said "I'm not stupid Wally, and anyone with eyes could see that you weren't sure if you really want to be with me or not."

"Oh, um... I'm really sor-..."

"If you say your sorry i'm going to slap you." Artemis said making the speedster go quite. "You have nothing to be sorry for Wally, and I knew for awhile that this was most likely going to happen."

"Aren't you sad though?"

"A little, but I've been waiting for this to happen. Besides I think we both know we only really started this because of the fact that we hated each other, then became friends, and everyone kind of expected us to get together right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Leaning back he tilted his head upwards to the sky, Wally felt a small smile appear on his face before saying "I always thought you liked Kaldur more then me anyways."

"Who told you that!?" Artemis asked a faint blush coming up on her face. Wally couldn't very well say that before the deal during those months he disappeared he had checked up on the team every now and then and had seen how Kaldur and Artemis were growing closer and how something special could happen between them. "Oh, just some observations." Wally told her a slight smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"Yep. And I think you should go for it. You and Kaldur, I can feel that your going to have something special between you two." Wally said before feeling a sad smile appear on his face as he then said "I am sorry though that we didn't work out. Maybe if it had been another time we would have, but it didn't."

"Oh, don't act like were still not going to be friends after this. If anything I'm going to be helping you get Robin, so now tell me what's your plan on asking him out."

"...Plan?"

"We have so much work to do."

* * *

 **3** **Months Later**

It had been three months and Wally had finally decided to tell Robin, more or less because he had realized during the mission that went _bad_ , that he needed to stop waiting and just tell him. Taking a deep breath he walked into the med bay. Robin had been injured and that had snapped Wally into deciding to do it now, he had waited long enough. Softly shutting the door he noticed that Robin was sleeping still and decided that he could go for another practice run before he woke and told his best friend. Going and sitting in the chair by his bed and took a slow breath trying to calm his even more racing heart and get rid of his nervous. He didn't know what he would do if Robin no Dick didn't like and or love him back. He thinks he would die a little more then he already was.

"Hey, uh Di-Rob. Um god I am 'so' glad your asleep right no. I needed another practice go before actually telling you with my us cocky self. So um yeah, well I guess here goes." Clearing his throat and shifting ignoring how the chair squeaked he spoke again. "Remember a couple months ago when me and Artemis broke up? There was a reason why, a important reason. That reason was well, more or less you." Scratching the back of his head and biting his lip ignoring how he was giving off little vibrations from his nervous he continued "Now don't think anything bad or how was it your fault or 'then maybe we shouldn't be friends' that last one though, because Rob maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Wally didn't notice the way Robin's hand tighten a little. "Because I want to be _more_ then just friends. I want to be with you, and god I'm being a sap, but I like you, no. I think I may be falling in _love_ with you. Your probably thinking 'what do you love about me' or something like that. And well I love your smile that was actually the first thing I think started the road to me falling for you. Your laugh was just so... I can't really explain it, but it made me feel safe, it made my heart beat even _faster_ then it already was. But I didn't really think much about it back then, because I just thought it scared me like it does to _so_ many villains. After that came your smile. It seemed to just light my world up like a bunch of fireworks, and it made me even happier then I usual, it also made my day better when it was horrible! Next came the way you _flew_ and yeah I know you don't have wings, but that doesn't stop you. I love to watch you when your just practicing or goofing around up in the air leaping, twisting, _f_ _lying_ and I can see why your family was called the Flying Graysons.

Next was your eyes that I will admit I have before and hopefully in the future will again..? Look into for hours on end. Well hours for me it's usually just a couple seconds to you, because if it was actual hours that would probably look creepier then it sadly already is." Wally could feel his face starting to burn and was once more glad he was practicing before he really told Rob. If he told Rob all of this he would die even soon! Clearing his throat again "Your eyes, are one of the best things about you to me besides your laugh, smile, your ability to fly that is. They show everything about you, and there just so blue that if one were to paint you they would never get it right. Because no one would be able to get something to perfect that well is you captured right in a painting or picture, and I should know I've tried. Which okay sounds a bit creepy, but it's true. I'm also really selfish with you Rob. I doubt you've noticed, but it's true.

"I want to be next to you, and hold you tight and not allow anyone else close to you because they could _hurt_ you. And god, this-is-the-most-horrible-confession-ever-and-maybe-I should talk to-Artemis-and-M'gann-first before I tell you this." Pausing as he stood up he looked down at Robin and grimaced at the bandages that covered his left arm, and chest. Leaning over he gently picked up Rob's right hand and squeezed it as he gently kissed Robin's, no Dick's forehead and softly spoke no more then a whisper "I love you." before moving to leave the room. He froze though as he felt the hand tighten around his, and all the color on Wally's face drained away. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you walked in." Robin confessed as he opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he still had his mask on. Wally didn't say anything to that and just stood still head down waiting for whatever Rob was going to say. "How long?"

"How long what?" Wally asked.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Truthfully?" Wally said a little laugh escaping him "I'm not sure. It's happened slowly over the years we've known each other so I can't really say how long."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"A dream" a small pause "and the fact that when you got hurt on this mission i'm more then positive my heart stopped for a couple seconds."

"Is that the reason you and Artemis..?"

"Broke up? Yeah it really is. That dream I had helped show me that I didn't really love Artemis, and that I should stop trying to. It helped show me that I was falling and am more then sure I am in love with you. I was going to wait a bit longer, but the last mission helped show that I've wait long enough and that life's to short not to race the bullet and tell you already. I've also decided that even if you don't love or like me like that i'm going to be fine with it and will still be your best friend. But that also means i'm just going to have to try my hand at courting, that includes the flowers, candies, _everything_." Wally turned and grinned at Robin "So you better be ready."

"And what if i'm not going to reject you?"

"You still better be ready because your still going to be courted over all these years and I'll show you just how selfish I can really be."

Robin found himself laughing before he said "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

Rolling his eyes Robin took his good hand away and slowly sat up ignoring how Wally quickly helped and said "Okay, I'll go out with you, but you should have told me sooner. I've had a crush on you for like a year."

"Really? If I had known that I would have told you sooner!" Wally said "And I would have been less scared of rejection and had stopped using Artemis, Roy and my mirror as practice subjects." Robin snickered at that before feeling himself starting to drift off back into sleep from the drugs that were running through him. "I'm gonna go, and let you sleep some more. I'll be here when you wake up." Gently kissing his forehead again, Wally walked backwards towards the door smiling at Robin before pushing it open and leaving. The last thing Robin heard before he fell asleep was "He said yes!" and a high pitched squeal from M'gann who also seemed to know about it.

Hours later when Robin woke up again he found a sleeping speedster in the chair besides him. Said speedster's body was half on his bed, red hair brushing against his arm. He could see five roses that were dyed the colors of his Robin uniform sitting besides his bed. Looking at them he could help, but smile at them before turning over ignoring the pain in his side as he did and curled himself around the part of Wally that was on the bed. Brushing his fingers through the bright red hair, a smile curled onto his lips and he found himself saying "I first started to love your hair. It just seemed to alive and showed your fiery spirit that you have inside. Next came your smile that was filled with such happiness, kindness, like no matter what you went through the world couldn't bring you down because you would still keep fighting.

After that came your freckles, weird I know. But truthfully it was your freckles I fell for next, my mother once told me freckles were angel kisses and I always and still do think that you have so many because even angels fall in love with you. Then came your eyes that if I was allowed I would stare at for hours, so your not alone in that Wally. They showed so much emotion swimming in them, and when I saw them pointed at me I felt like I could breath because I knew you were there and weren't leaving. Of course I became selfish with them quite quickly so when you pointed them towards someone else I grew... jealous, and felt as if I was drowning. That's when I realized I loved you so stop pretending your asleep and look at me."

"Aw Rob, your ruining the moment." Wally softly whined as he lifted his head and stared at him his green eyes seeming to swim with growing love for Dick. Shaking his head Dick moved over and tapped the bed while saying "Come on." Grinning Wally crawled into the bed and curled up against Dick, deciding that he was going to stay by Dick's side for as long as he could.

* * *

 **Five years later**

On the day the first met at Kid Flash and Robin, Wally asked Dick to marry him. He of course made sure to ask permission from the whole Batclan which yes included Alfred, and also Catwoman, he also made sure to go to Dick's family's graves and tell them. Wally wouldn't lie, he had never been happier then when Dick said "yes."


	3. Future

**I'm just going to say this now... I have NOTHING against pitbulls okay? My neighbors owns two and there the sweetest things I have ever met. I just need a head and they were the first things that came to mind.**

 **READ THIS: The cave WAS destroyed when Kaldur turned 'evil' after Artemis 'died' on a mission. Artemis joined him a year or so later. The Cave was later rebuilt when Kaldur and Artemis came back. Wally never 'creased' in the whole Reach invasion stuff, he just time traveled to four hours in the future.**

 **If your notice SPELLING MISTAKES please tell me so I can fix them! I read this over like four times, but I still could have missed some.**

* * *

Wally rolled over, his eyes barley open as he wrapped an arm around the warm body of his husband and buried his face into Dick's back. He couldn't help the small vibration of happiness that shot through him like a rocket before his body froze up and his blood ran cold as he heard a small deep, evil filled growl, that was so not there dog. Rolling over he glanced out the window and saw it. The dog? If you could even call it that was at least went to Wally's mid-chest in height.

It was all black with the body shape of a panther, and the head of a pit bull. Pointing out of its back were smaller white spikes near its neck, before moving to medium and large ones going down to its tail. Wally would swear on what's left of his soul that the thing instead of having a normalish tail, it had a live _snake_ for a tail. Moving back to its face Wally stared into its red glowering eyes and saw small flames in them, while smoke raised out of its nose. Thick black claws dug into the fire escape outside of there apartment and Wally was suddenly struck with the fact that he had only a month and a couple of days left. The dog thing opened its mouth showing glittering white teeth, and let out a bark before disappearing into the shadows.

Wally turned and curled into Dick, wrapping his arm back around him and holding him tight, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel the thing watching him. Hours later to him, minutes really he felt Dick starting to stir against him, and moved to nuzzle against his husband's neck and shoulder. "Mmm... Wally stop it's to early." Dick mumbled while trying to shove the speedster away, but found that he couldn't as teeth gently bit into his shoulder and soft kisses started to move on the back of his neck. "We both don't have to be at work tell one. We have plenty of time." He had to make the most of this, he needed to memorize ever single detail of his little bird. Wally moved using his speed so that he hovered over Dick and stared into his blue eyes and thought _Memorize ever detail, Grayson-West. You don't have much time left with your little bird._

 **2 Hours Later**

Wally was trying his best not to smirk with just a bit (a lot) of possessiveness in it and the only word going through his eyes was _mine_ as he looked at all the hickeys on Dick's neck and shoulders. Alongside some on his back, but Dick hadn't found those yet, or the ones on his thighs. The batglare or would it be birdglare? that he was getting at the moment was very much worth it. "You want to tell me what all that was about?" Dick asked suddenly as he sat down at the counter in there small apartment taking small things from Wally every now and then as Wally ate a large pile of food. Chewing and swallowing Wally said a quick "I have no idea what your talking about." before starting to stuff food into his mouth again.

"Uh huh, like I believe that. You haven't done these many hickeys since two months after are wedding when a co-worker hit on me." Dick said calmly watching Wally with an intense stare. Wally had to force himself not to growl as he thought about that girl, he still didn't like her. Making sure not to shake his head, or bite his lip, or really do any of the things that showed he was lying, he turned and said "I" he paused for a minute to him barley half a second to Dick and said "heard that there was some new people coming in from out of town to help with a case. Have to make sure they know that your mine, just like i'm yours." Wally finished off with a cheeky grin and felt guilt reach up inside him again, as Dick stared into his green eyes before chuckling and letting out a small crackle, while shaking his head. "Wally I doubt _anyone_ will try anything on me again. I'm more then 100% sure that our co-workers will tell them about what happened last time someone hit on me."

Wally shrugged before and leaned back in his chair watching as Dick left to go grab more clothes then just his black boxers with the Nightwing symbol on them. He grinned and yelled "Can't be to careful!" then laughed softly as he heard Dick curse and yell "My thighs and back really?"

"Can't be to careful little bird." Wally mumbled before going still as stone as he looked out the small kitchen window and saw the reflection of red glowering eyes. Using his speed he twisted around, but found nothing there except the small living room which had a flat screen, a large cream colored sofa, and a couple chairs. No glowering eyes or weird dog things in sight. Wally turned back to his food, forcing himself to finish it while trying not to hate how he knew the thing was there even if he couldn't see it. Hearing footsteps he turned and looked at there large black German Shepard that had his ears pointed towards the window, his teeth bared in a growl. "It's okay, Barry. It's okay." Wally mumbled as he gently pet the dog already knowing that no it wasn't okay, not in the slightest. He just hoped there cat Bruce didn't get eaten by it...Though with how Bruce acted he may actually be the one eating it.

* * *

 **1:10 pm**

 **Bludhaven PD**

"Hey, did you hear who Nightwing and Flash brought in last night?" A female voice that Wally didn't know spoke catching his attention from were he had been filling out a report. Looking up he noticed that it was some of the new transfers, who were easy to ignore as long as they didn't move any of his stuff that was. "No. Who?" another one asked softly seeming to at least be trying not to be heard in the silence of the lab. "I heard it was one of the big time mod bosses, and that they had uncovered a lot of information about him."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's pretty exciting that were working in a city with its own heroes!"

"Yeah, I guess. But are they like really heroes? I mean even though those suits on them make them look amazing. They don't listen to the law and seem to make there own rules. Also it's the Flash like a Central hero?"

"I heard that he protects Central and also Bludhaven with Nightwing and Kid Flash. Also it's not like they've killed anyone or are really breaking any laws. Hell I bet regular people break more laws here then Flash and Nightwing do." The first girl said tapping her pen on the desk she was sitting at before saying "Though if we move past that to nice suits that have the guys here wear look good, have you seen Officer Grayson?" Okay, it was time to draw the line. Wally didn't need to know how hot his husband looked. Those marks were there for a reason. Wally stood going towards them almost stopping half step as the other girl said "Yeah, but I bet his taken after all did you see all those hickeys on his neck?"

"Mmhmmm. I bet those are from a one night stand or something. He looks like he gets around-!" The girl jumped as a hand slammed onto the desk and she looked up into green eyes that seemed to be lit with flames as Wally said "If you two are down gossiping I would suggest you get back to work. We need to get those reports down so we can catch these guys and send you back home." They both nodded but Wally wasn't down, he glared at them both using not the famous batglare (that he had kind of mastered by now), but the less seen Flash glare that speedsters barley gave out "I would also suggest you don't gossip about my husband Officer Grayson-West." the 'or else' didn't need to be said as his eyes promised pain if they didn't stop. Both nodded and quickly got back to work.

* * *

 **The (new) Cave**

Wally walked into the Cave behind Nightwing, he had promised to help train the Team today. Although he would have liked it so much more just to stay home and cuddle or something else. He ignored the fact that the dog thing was right behind him the whole time, just staying out of view from him. He grinned at everyone and moved to say something as he brought out a treat for Wolf, when the giant wolf let out a loud bark followed by a growl. Wally felt his eyes widen before he dropped to the ground just in time to dodge as Wolf flew snarling over were he had been standing. "Flash!" Nightwing yelled before moving in front of him two birdarangs out in hand ready to throw at Wolf who was quickly grabbed by Conner and Wondergirl.

"Wolf, calm down." Conner said as he wrapped an arm around Wolf's neck holding him tight as his pet snarled, and looked like it was trying to attack Wally, but Wally knew he was really seeing the creature that was following him and trying to save him. Wally gazed at him with sad eyes even though you couldn't see them through his costume, taking Nightwing's hand when it was offered he climbed to his feet and watched as Conner dragged Wolf away ignoring the whining Wolf was making, and his struggles to get back towards Wally.

"You okay?" Dick whispered softly a couple minutes later as both watched the second generation team and the third generation team training with each other. Wally glanced at his husband and smiled before saying "Yeah, it's just you know shocking and stuff that's all. I'll be fine, probably take Kid on a run just work it off."

"Hey Den Mothers! If your done, can we stop now?" One of the newer members who called herself Powergirl, the clone of Supergirl grown in a test tube until the age of 20 were she was trained to kill them if needed. Something happened though and she broke out, went on a rampage, and was taken down by the three heroes she was suppose to kill. Powergirl or Galatea was impatient, easily angered and reminded Wally a lot of Conner who now went by Red Sun instead of Superboy.

Wally turned to glance over at her alongside Dick who said "Sure you can stop" he paused and watched as they all relaxed well almost all the newer ones relaxed and looked ready to leave while the older ones stayed on guard watching them with uneasiness in there eyes " _if_ , and only if you can catch the Flash, you have five minutes. Begin." Wally gave a grin at them before dodging the attacks that were sent his way. He sped himself up, slowing everything down and watching as some dove for were he had been standing. He glanced at his husband who was watching with amusement as the Team tried to catch Wally, well the team besides Bart who was standing besides Nightwing.

"Stand still!" Powergirl yelled as she tried to catch Wally using her superspeed but still found that she still wasn't fast enough to catch him.

"Now why would I do that? It would be too easy!" Wally said right behind her before ducking dodging around her arm and tripping her. She let out a yelp then a roar of anger as she fell backwards and made a small crater in the ground. "And time." Nightwing said calling for everyone to stop and look towards him as he stepped forward and Wally zipped over towards him grinning. "Never going to get tired of newbies trying to catch me." Wally told him before ruffling Bart's hair making him jump in surprise before looking up at Wally. "Hey Kid, want to go on a run with me?" Wally asked as he looked at Bart whose eyes seemed to grow at how Wally barley had time now a days to run with him.

"Yeah!" Bart cried and zipped over grabbing onto Wally's hand and half dragging him towards the hanger excited about this. "Are we just going to be running or playing a game while running?" Bart asked.

"How about a run then were play a game later, and see if Jay and Barry want to join us." Wally said as he looked down at his cousin/partner. He hadn't always been the _best_ mentor not like Uncle B, but he tried and well he needed to make some more memories with Bart before he left for good. "Where are we going?" Kid Flash asked as both started running out of the mountain through Happy Harbor and kept going from there. Wally grinned before yelling "Keep up and you'll find out!" before pushing himself faster a head of Bart, but not to far that he couldn't catch up easily.

"Hey!" Bart yelled and gave chase, running towards Wally and found himself running alongside him, through towns, cities, past cars, people, rescuing people every now and then in there path, before running through Central City, both stopped enough to knock on Barry's door and zipped away seconds after. Wally finally stopped on a road in Australia and turned to look at Bart who was looking around. "Oh! Sweet, crash!... Where are we?" Bart asked and turned in a circle before pushing his goggles down so that they hung around his neck.

Wally grinned and walked over towards a metal sign and tapped his fist against it saying "This, Kid" he paused and made sure he looked straight at Bart "is the longest road in Australia called the 90 mile straight. No bends, no curves, nothing except for straight road with a car here or there if your lucky, and only plants and animals around. This is also the place that Barry brought me when I first got my powers and suit to test them out, while also seeing how fast I could go. I meant and _should_ have brought you here _so_ long ago."

"I thought Grandpa took you to an airfield though when you first started." Bart said remembering his history book and also what Green Lantern Hal had told him. Wally chuckled and rubbed a hand against the back of his cowl covered neck before saying "Don't tell Hal this, but we came here because there was less worry of me getting hurt, and also Barry didn't want anyone else besides him being there when I took my first run. Now what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kid, do you want to race, play a game, just run, anything. Your choice."

"Really!?" Bart couldn't help the excitement that bloomed through him and found himself vibrating before going still and thinking hard about the question. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do, he didn't want to race, or play a game, or just _run_. Taking a breath Bart said "I want to go to all the places were you made important memories as Kid Flash and you tell me the stories behind them."

Wally stared at him for a moment before saying "Then follow me Kid." with that Wally was gone running down the 90 mile straight Bart running right alongside him.

3 hours later, they were standing in front of the Allen house hold, and Wally was turning to look at Bart who glanced around then finally said "Why are we here? What-important-memory-did-you-make-here?"

Wally reached over and laid a hand on Bart shoulder, and said "The important memory I made here, is that I met an amazing kid who although I thought was so annoying at first and I just wanted to hurt, he has made me so proud. His made me think of him as my own son, my favorite partner, (don't tell Nightwing), and someone who I am thankful i'm able to run alongside. Kid Flash, no Bart." Wally could see Bart's eyes widen slightly as Wally's arms curled around him bringing him into a strong hug Wally said "I may have been an ass at the beginning, but I want you to know you could never make me prouder then I am right now except for when it's your time to wear the scarlet suit. On that day, I know you will be the best Flash of us all."

"You make it sound as if your dying." Bart mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Wally and hugged tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon. _You have no idea._ Wally thought and rested his head on Bart's before looking up as he heard a door open and saw Barry standing there an eyebrow raised. All three speedsters stared at each other and Wally and Bart glanced at each other before looking at Barry sheepish grins on their faces then the words "Want to go running?" spilled out, and Bart was gone jumping around Barry trying to get him to agree. Minutes later the second Flash was leading the way through Central City in a run the third Flash and the second Kid Flash running behind him. The first Flash soon joined even if he couldn't run that far or long with them, he didn't mind being picked up for a bit to rest his old bones.

 **3 Hours Later**

Wally stopped outside of the Allen house once more, Jay was at home sleeping, and Bart would have been with him if he hadn't 'tricked' Wally into letting him spend the night at the Grayson-West household, although Wally had already planned on getting him to sleep over. Bart at the moment was asleep curled in Wally's arms and Wally was thankful he was a kicker although Bart was a huger. "You okay Ki-Flash?" Barry asked as he turned to look at his nephew who had Bart half bridal style with his legs thrown over Wally's left arm, but his upper body was twisted around so that his head lay snug in the crock of Wally's neck, both arms wrapped around Wally's neck in what looked like a death grip. Wally smiled sleepily and said "I'm fine Flash. Just a little tired from long hours at work, the League, and just didn't get much sleep last night. I just need some sle-" Wally cut off for not even half a second when he noticed two of those hellhound things watching him.

"Flash?" Barry said slowly and glanced around.

"Sorry Kid was cutting off the air to my lungs." Wally said and shifted Bart a bit before saying "Uncle Barry, I'm sorry for being such a stubborn idiot who didn't want to listen to you during are years at being partners. Thought I was all that, said so many horrible things to you when we fought, and Uncle B even though Dad is my dad, I always felt that you were, no. _Are_ a second dad to me and Aunt I was a second mom, the twins are lucky to have you two as parents, and now I have to go." with that Wally turned and was gone leaving a silent, shocked retired Flash standing there wondering what that was about.

 **Grayson-West Household**

Wally quietly shut the door behind him, half glad that Dick wasn't home, he was helping Bruce with a case and him and Bart had the apartment to their self. Looking down at Bart Wally walked over to the couch and gently laid him down on the couch before changing and grabbing Barry's leash, and did a quick walk a few blocks over before coming back and shaking Bart awake. "No, I don' want to be the cookie prince." Bart grumbled and flared an arm out to wack Wally away.

Gently rolling Bart to the edge he pushed him off and laughed slightly before saying "Oh honorable cookie prince are you alright? Shall I call the crumb soldiers for help?"

"What?.. How'd you know what my dream was? Are-you-gaining-a-new-power!? Quick-what-am-I-thinking?" Bart asked jumping to his feet.

"I'm not gaining a new power you dork, you just talk in your sleep like Barry, guess you guys have that in common."

"Really!? That's so crash!"

Wally let out a soft chuckle before saying "Sure it is until you tell someone your secret ID while sleeping."

"Is that how you figure out who the Flash was?"

"No, that's how Iris figure it out and well I've gotten things like spending the night at Wayne manor, meeting other heroes and some other stuff by recording a conversation between me and my sleeping uncle."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, try it sometime you will not be disappointed. Now go change there's some spare clothes in the bathroom for you, and we'll have a movie night."

"Movie night? Sweet! Be-back-in-a-flash!" Bart said and was gone into the bathroom to change while Wally groaned and shook his head, and placed the DVD before starting to make the popcorn and grabbing the biggest bowls that he and Dick had. "Where's Dick?" Bart said as he appeared by Wally who glanced over at him and leaned against the counter. "His helping Bats and Robin with a case in Gotham."

"What's it about?"

"I think it has something to do with Red Hood."

"Ooo. Tim was talking about that! Well he was talking about it to Dick, but I overheard."

"Ease dropping is bad Bart."

"Only if you get _caught_ it is." Bart answered before zipping away and going to the closet and grabbing blankets and pillows, making a small fort around the couch. Bart stops and reaches out trying to pet Bruce even using his superspeed and yelping when the cat still manages to scratch him. "Waaaallly! I think your cat is part ninja or something!" Bart whined before was gone disappearing done the hall with Barry's tug toy and getting the dog to play. After almost ten minutes Wally had managed to get all the bowls filled and was calling for Bart to get his butt in here or he was going to eat all the popcorn himself. Minutes later they were both sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching _The Lion King_ because even though Bart had been there for almost three years he still hadn't seen basically anything a kid should see in there life time.

Hours later if one would look (which one did, Dick has cameras in there apartment) they would find four empty bowls on the floor, Wally sprawled out over the couch, one leg hooked over the arm of it, an arm on the floor, and the other tossed around his cousin once removed who was also sprawled out. Bart had one leg on the floor an arm following with the other curled in Wally's shirt, his head on Wally's chest a bit of drool coming out of his mouth and mumbling something about evil hyenas.

* * *

 **Central City News Station**

"Hey Iris you have a visitor." one of Iris's coworkers said making her look up from where she had been writing and see a man with red hair like her's looking a little sheepish as he shifted and gave her a small grin. "Wally?" Iris said a little confused because Barry wasn't a hero anymore he really had no reason to be here anyways, there was no horrible news to deliver unless something happened to Bart! She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by Wally who said "Kid's fine Aunt I, last I saw him he was being chased by Powergirl because he tripped and caused her to spill her drink on herself. I'm actually here to ask if you'll join me for lunch, we haven't spent time together at all and well I figured we should start that old lunch date thing that we use to do."

Iris stared at him the reporter in her saying something was wrong, but only found Wally's eyes hiding no secret and just seemed to want to spend time with her like they use to. Nodding she said "Let me grab my bag and we can go. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that cafe a couple blocks away? Haven't been there in forever." Wally answered and walked alongside her easily answering any questions she asked and managing to dodge the ones about wanting to know why he suddenly was doing this. He managed to get her interested in Bart's training and everything they had done the other day. Iris found herself not even noticing that Wally had dodged the questions about why he was suddenly wanting to eat lunch together. She watched as he waved by and jogged before ducking into an alley and seconds later a red blur shot down the street past her, but she could have sworn that just for a second arms had wrapped around her in a hug. Shaking her head Iris went inside the news station thinking that was stupid Wally hadn't hugged her since he turned 18.

Maybe she needed some sleep, the twins were a handful at the moment and she hadn't been able to get a full nights of sleep in awhile. She was just over thinking things.

 **Outside of Central City**

Wally hit the breaks once he was alone and yelled "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" at the now three hellhounds who watched him silently not answering, their eyes glowering. Wally clenched his fist before breathing out through his mouth, and running back towards Bludhaven he had to get back to work.

* * *

 **Allen House hold 4:30pm**

"Are you sure they won't be a handful Wally?" Barry asked once more as he watched Don superspeed right past him up the stairs his sister chasing after him. Wally glanced at them before laughing and saying "I've babysat Bruce's kids, and I'm a speedster to, Uncle B. I can handle them just fine, now go have fun." Wally said as he started pushing his uncle out of his own house. "You and Aunt I deserve a break once in awhile, now remember your dinner reservation is at 5:30! _Don't_ be late!" with that the door was closed in Barry's face and Iris was honking the car horn at him. Barry couldn't help, but feel as feel as if something was wrong. He ignored it through as he went to the car were his wife was waiting and silently daring him to make them late.

Wally rolled his shoulders before waiting by the stairs as he heard small footsteps and lashing out catching Don and swiping him up into his arms saying "Ha! I caught one of you now where's the other one?"

"Run Dawn!" Don yelled towards his sister who had managed to stop at the top of the stairs. Wally quickly started tickling Don who screamed and laughed as he tried to get away, but found himself trapped. "Save yourself!" Don cried and laughed even harder before Wally was gone disappearing up the stairs after a shrieking Dawn who soon found herself victim of the tickle monster. Minutes later both twins were laying on the couch giggling and watching cartoons while Wally cooked up a feast, once more thankful that he had decided to take those cooking classes in high school and that Aunt Iris had taught him how to cook to.

Not even an hour later dinner had been placed on the table and Wally was watching Don and Dawn wash their hands. "Do we get desert after dinner?" Don asked as he ate his lasagna inhaling it just like a speedster. "Maybe." Wally answered as he packed some of it into a tube and placed in the fridge encase they got hungry later or for Uncle B when he got home. Grabbing the bag he had brought with him Wally raised the movies out and placed one in, once more thankful for Disney movies as the twins found themselves glued to the TV watching _The Incredibles._

Hours later when Barry and Iris finally got home they found all three asleep with the credits of Toy Story 3 playing. Both twins were fast asleep on Wally's chest, Don sucking his thumb as he slept, Dawn curled up against him holding onto Wally's shirt and Don's shirt, with one of Wally's arms curled over them both and his other used as a pillow for himself. Barry bent down to move Wally's arm to take the twins to bed not expecting the foot to chest that came seconds after moving Wally, and the twins still fast asleep to be on the couch Wally up in a crouch ready for an attack. He blinked through at seeing his uncle now thrown on the floor and his aunt trying to contain her laughter.

"My bad?" Wally said while rubbing the back of his neck. He had truthfully thought it was the demon coming early for his soul and was trying to take the twins, or the hellhounds. Barry climbed to his feet muttering "I don't remember teaching you how to kick like that."

"Why don't you stay the night Wally, it's close to midnight." Iris told him as she scooped up Don, while Barry grabbed Dawn. Wally though stretched before shaking his head while pressing his ring letting his costume out. "Sorry, can't Aunt Iris I'm going home and curling up with Dick. Him and Bats finally finished that case and he just got back." Pulling his cowl up he waved bye and then said "I hope you guys had fun tonight, I did." and with that he was gone running towards Bludhaven and home, were he stripped and curled up against Dick ignoring the hellhounds that followed behind him.

* * *

"Morning Jay!" a male voice rang out making Jay look up from where he had been sleepily coming down the stairs. He paused now though as he saw Wally sitting besides Joan at the table breakfast laying full out. Wally waved happily before turning back and going back into the conversation he was having with Joan about different ways to make pies, and cookies. Wally was writing everything down that she said and from what Jay could see was filled with happiness but Jay will swear on how long his been a speedster and even before that, that he had seen a hint of sadness in his eyes that vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He would have to ask Barry about it later, but for now Jay sat and ate breakfast while joining in the conversation glad that he could spend more time with the man he saw as a grandson before he and Joan both died, for good.

Wally smiled as he talked quite happy that he had managed to get breakfast with Joan and Jay in with his schedule of spending time and making memories with everyone important in his life. Wally wrote detailed instructions on the paper besides him, it was more or less the 'reason' he had came not because he wanted to spend more time with the people who were like his grandparents before he kicked the bucket and went to Hell.

* * *

 **Central City Bank 3:15pm**

Flash zipped in a circle making a long red circle that wrapped around two of the three Rogues who were robbing the bank that day. Kid Flash did the same to the Rogue who he had trapped away from the others. Doing a sharp right turn Flash zipped in and slammed his fist against Cold's face while grabbing all of Boomerang's boomerangs and tossing them in a pile by the police. Going in again he knocked out Boomerang by pretending to go for Cold again, but doing a flip and hitting Boomerang instead. Cold was soon out to and no one noticed when Flash with quick fingers vibrated a letter to the inside of Cold's jacket, that was addressed to all of the Rogues.

"Trickster's down!" Kid Flash said as he sped over to Flash and came to a stop alongside him. Flash glanced over to see Trickster being taken by the police and noted that there was barley a scratch on him. Flash ruffled Kid Flash's hair before saying "Good job Kid, now come on race you to the Cave." with that both were gone running.

* * *

 **Star City 11:35pm**

"What's ya doing Red." a voice said in Red Arrow's ear making him jump and almost fall off the roof. A quick hand grabbed the back of his shirt though yanking him backwards back onto solid roof. Red Arrow turned and glared at Flash who just grinned happily and said "Jeez I come to say hi and see how your doing and your giving me the arrow version of the bat-glare. I feel the love." Flash said making sure to look hurt by it even under the cowl.

"What are you doing here Flash?" Roy asked staring at Wally wondering why in the world he was here, they hadn't talked to each other besides on missions or seeing each other in passing for almost half a year. Wally tilted his head silently cursing in his head before saying "Just wanted to see how my favorite arrow is doing, and of course also how my favorite niece is."

"She's your only niece."

"I know. That's why she's my favorite." Wally said happily.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me why your _really_ here. If you wanted to know how Lain was you would have just looked on the cameras Dick put in my apartment, and don't say he didn't. His a bat and I know by now that they're they I just don't know where."

Wally lifted an eyebrow under his cowl before saying "I was in the area, you know on a run before getting some sleep and saw you on patrol, and I was thinking we could go get some pizza or something, spend a little time with my big bro is all." Roy glanced at him about to say no, but found himself sighing and nodding yes instead when he came face to face with Wally's cowl down around his neck his green eyes big and wet, while looking like he was about to cry. "Great! I'll be back in a flash then!"

 _What did I get myself into?_ Roy thought before sitting and waiting not even two minutes later for Wally to appear again in his hands were three large pizzas. "Soooo" Wally said drawing it out, as he now sat cross legged by Roy "how's Jade and Lain? I mean I would go and see Jade myself, but she scares me." Roy couldn't help the snort that left him when Wally said that before saying "Me and Jade are done. I won't give up being a hero and she won't give up being well a villain. We both agree though that it would be best if I kept Lain and that she just visited every once in awhile."

"Oh, wow dude I'm sorry." Wally said before disappearing and coming back not even ten seconds later with a tub of Oreo ice cream and two spoons. "I think you need ice cream more then pizza Roy" passing him a spoon and the ice cream, Wally starts to finish off the pizza while Roy eats the ice cream before Wally asked "Where's Lain at tonight?"

"Dinah said she would watch her, give me a night to myself, and give me a chance to go patrol for once."

"Hm. Well I'm glad she did, if she hadn't we wouldn't have been able to hang out today. We never hang out really anymore Roy, we should fix that." Wally said while Roy lifted an eyebrow and said "What's gotten into you Wally? You haven't wanted to do anything like this for awhile."

Wally once more thankful for superspeed said "A mission awhile ago got me thinking about what if I died right now? I wouldn't have been able to hang out with some of the most important people in my life and I would die regretting that." Wally finished off the last of his pizza and hopped to his feet stretching for a moment before saying "Can I join you on patrol for a bit?"

"Just don't get in my way." Roy said while tossing the ice cream at Wally and standing. The ice cream tub, alongside the pizza boxes dropped empty into a trash can in an alley. Wally stayed for an hour helping Roy take down a couple of muggers, a robber, and a a group of people who were trying to smuggle drugs into Star City. Roy had a big thing about hating drugs after he got out of rehab, and was always harsher when it came to drug smugglers. Wally made sure to drop them off outside the station, before watching as Roy destroyed the drugs.

"Let's do this again sometime!" Wally said cheerfully and waved as he turned to leave, and was soon gone in well a flash. Roy could have sworn through that two arms had hugged him from behind and Wally's voice had said "Your still my big brother Roy, I'll miss you." Roy shook his head deciding that maybe he needed more sleep if he was hearing things, Wally had all but stopped hugging everyone except for Dick years ago. He did want to talk to someone though and ask what was wrong with Wally, they may not be as close as they once were, but he was still his brother and that meant Roy could beat the shit out of anyone who hurt Wally. Just like Dick could.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor 3:16pm**

"Hey Supey!" a cheerful voice said ringing out through the mechanic shop. Conner looked up from were he had been working on a car, and saw Wally standing there looking happy to see him as he does every time they see each other. Although, they hadn't really 'talked' or hung out or really anything except for training at the Cave which was a couple miles out from Conner's shop. Conner had decided after graduating high school and college that he would do something that he was good at, which besides being a superhero was working on things. He after borrowing money from the League had bought an old warehouse and now worked there as the only employee fixing up cars and anything else in Happy Harbor. Sphere and Wolf usually stayed with him, but at the moment Wolf was back at the Cave under lock down while they tried to figure out why he attacked Wally.

"Wally?" Conner couldn't help the confusion in his voice as he stood and grabbed the rag on the table close by trying to get the oil off his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my little brother?" Wally asked.

"We're not related. And you usually call or just talk to me when we see each other at the Cave. Is something wrong? Did Dick get hurt, and or captured again?"

"What? No! No Dick's fine, everyone's fine I just was passing through and wanted to see how your doing, and what you were up to."

"Working." Conner said then felt a sigh leave him and found himself saying "But I could go for some coffee or something." when he saw Wally's face drop just a small degree. It lite back up like a fire in dry grass, and Conner could see Wally vibrate in happiness. "Let me go change, and we can go to the cafe in town."

"Sweet! I'll wait here!" Wally said and started humming a soft tone while he waited. Wally ignored the large black creatures that were creeping around the work place, some even following Conner who coming back in a plain black t-shirt, walked right past them without a second glance. Wally had to force himself not to flinch when one hellhound went right up against Conner, its fangs out. "So uh coffee? Let's go!" grabbing Conner's hand he managed to drag his friend even though they both know that if Conner was letting him.

Wally sat drinking a hot chocolate deciding that it probably wasn't best to have coffee at the moment. "So how are you and M'gann doing?" Wally asked his eyes watching Conner who was sitting back relaxed into the chair, a cup of coffee in one hand. Wally noted that he had slightly tightened his grip on the coffee at the sound of her name and decided that it wasn't going well. "She and La'gann got back together again a couple days ago."

"Do you love her?"

"What? Of course."

"Are you sure? Would you die for her, would you protect her as much as you can, would you sell your soul to a demon for her? Of course that is if demons were real." Wally said backpedaling a little bit. "Of course!" Conner growled a little making sure to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to them. "Why are you asking me that? I would do all of those for M'gann and more!"

"I'm asking you these Supey." Wally says leaning in slightly "Because i don't want you to get hurt again, I mean yeah I love M'gann she's like a sister to me, but. But I can't, won't and don't want to see you get hurt again, I want you to think and I mean _really_ think is M'gann the one for you? Is she the one you want to wake up by ever morning, is she the one who pulls down all your walls and sees you not only at your best but also at your weakest? Is she the one who just has to smile, laugh, or look at you and your horrible day lights up with happiness? Is she the one who you would give your heart to and know she won't hurt it unless it's the very last choice, and even then she won't be able to."

"Wally-."

"No, Supey shut up." Wally said cutting his friend off "I found all of those questions in Dick, he makes my day better by just being there, or by just calling me. M'gann, you, and La'gann have had this weird on off dating thing going for almost two years. It's time for one of you to move on and you need to make the choice of if that's going to be you or if your going to be giving one last battle with fighting for her." Standing Wally chugged his drink then said "I got to go Supey, my breaks almost over." Using his speed just a little he hugs Conner, then waves bye, leaving the cafe changing in an alley and was gone leaving a trial of red going behind him. He pretends he doesn't notice that another hellhound had joined the pack.

* * *

 **The (new) Cave 12:03am**

Wally couldn't help, but be thankful he had taken to do late night runs sometimes and that Dick never really questioned them understanding that Wally needed to just _run_ sometimes. Wally would always ask if he wanted to come though, sometimes Dick said yes, most times he said no. Wally walked through the cave his feet not making a sound as he rounded a corner and saw Wolf laying on the floor a think metal collar and chain around his neck, holding him to the wall. "Hey, Wolf." Wally said as he walked over and the giant wolf lifted his head up. _  
_

A growl ripped its way out of the animal's throat and he bared his teeth at the things that followed one of the boy's he had known for so long. "You see them to huh?" Wally said before sitting down by Wolf, pressing his back into the animal's large side, one hand going up to gently brush the white fur. "You won't be able to take them, or even touch them. Bruce has been trying for almost a week, and that cat still won't stop trying to get rid of them." Wally wrapped an arm around Wolf's neck and hugged onto him, while whispering "I'm sorry Wolf, I'm so sorry your in a collar and chained, but I can't tell anyone. Not yet." After a few more seconds Wally was gone, and Wolf was left alone in an empty room.

 **Grayson-West Household 8:45pm**

"That could have been you tonight." Dick's voice said reaching Wally's ears making the redhead look up from were he had been reading a report on a case they were trying and more then likely would solve. Ever since Dick had went from just a police officer to a detective the rate of crimes solved had started to sky rocket especially when partnered with Wally. "What could have been me tonight?" Wally asked shutting the file and dropping it back to the small pile at his feet, and turning to look at his husband.

"That could have been you up there with Artemis telling everyone that her and Kaldur were getting married." Dick told him from were he lay out on the couch a case folder on his face hiding it from Wally. "Yeah, it could have been." Wally said agreeing because in all truth it _could have_ been him but it _wasn't_ and he was thankful for that. Yes he loved Artemis but only as a sister, he loved Dick much more. "But I'm glad it wasn't." Wally climbed to his feet and made his way towards Dick "What's got you thinking like that Wing? You know I love you, and if I was given another chance I would do the same thing over and over again. Your the only one for me."

"Just feels like a dream sometimes." Dick answers and pulls the file off to look at Wally who was now standing over him grinning a little bit evilly. "What are you..? NO! No Wally, don't you dareee hahahaha!" Dick let out a cry before laughing as Wally dropped himself onto Dick's hips and used his superspeed to tickle the younger man. "Stop it!" Dick yelled and could have easily thrown Wally off, but didn't.

"Mmm.. Nah. I'm just gonna keep tickling you." Wally said before feeling two legs come up, throwing him backwards onto his back. Wally let out a yelp, then a laugh as he felt Dick's weight settle on his chest. "Am I under arrest officer?" Wally can't help but ask while wiggling a little under his husband who had moved his legs. Dick grinned before leaning down and mumbling "Yes, yes you are." and gently kissing him.

"Mm, we need to finish this cases."

"You really want to work right now?" Dick asked pulling back and going to move before with a burst of speed, Dick found himself falling into their bed with Wally standing at the foot. "Not a chance." Wally answered.

 **Grayson-West Household 4:05am**

Wally jerked from his peaceful sleep, his heart racing more then it usually does, his green eyes wide, while sweat slowly trailed down his chest. He stayed like that for a few hours (minutes), reaching a hand up he brushed it through is hair, and turned to glance at Dick who was half curled around him still asleep. "Wasn't real." Wally mumbled and dropped backwards laying down again. His dream of instead of him going to hell like he was suppose to, it had been Dick that had been dragged down and he was forced to watch. Turning onto his side Wally slipped an arm around Dick and brought him closer, _one more day_ Wally thought and closed his eyes, his head pressed against Dick's neck.

Wally couldn't help but be _scared_ at the thought of going to hell and leaving everyone he loved especially Dick behind.

* * *

 **Central City Post Office**

Wally slowly let out a breath as he slipped the last of the letters into the post office box. He felt a shiver go up his spine as one of the hellhounds moved closer taking a sniff of him then backing away a couple feet and sat watching, waiting. He turned and started walking through Central City, he had one hour left, and although he should have spent it with Dick he needed to run one more time, before he was gone for good. Besides Dick was more or less sleeping at the moment thanks to some sleeping pills. He felt a little bad, but it had to be done.

He would wake up in almost an hour anyways. Ducking into an alley, he changed into his costume for the finally time, stretching out his fingers and tightening them he let out a shaky breath, then _ran_. His feet slammed into the ground speeding through Central waving every now and then when people waved at him, but mostly he just ran straight out and into Keystone. Through Keystone and past the graveyard were his father lay died, having killed himself after his plan with the Manhunters fell apart. Past open fields and other towns, barley looking when he ran past a apartment building in one such small town were his mother now lived alone, they hadn't talked in years, and maybe he should have before he died, but he really had nothing to say to her.

Rocketing out he made his way back to the crossroad were it all began.

* * *

 **Where it all began 10 years ago** **.**

Wally West aka the Flash stood at the crossroad, wearing the Flash suit proudly. He was slightly terrified mostly because for the past couple of hours the three hell hounds had morphed into a pack of ten. He ignored them as he stood there waiting for the demon to appear or something, he really wasn't sure what was going to happen. The websites hadn't given him any clue. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he saw he had one more minute, and had the urge to run, run as fast as he could and get away from them. But he knew he couldn't, he had to go through with this for his family, for every hero, for his little bird. Ignoring the urge to run he closed his eyes and raised a hand to press his comm and sent out a SOS to all League members, still on duty or retired. He opened his eyes and stared at the demon now standing in front of him. He looked different more proper, with a fancy black suit, and the way he stood taller like he expected everyone to bow to him. "Hello, Wally. I'm the king of Hell." He said slyly before saying "Get him boys."

Wally pressed the comm, before he went down as the first hell hound pounced on him. He let out a loud scream, and twisted around his eyes widening as sharp teeth ripped into his body, claws scratched down. Blood splattered out, Wally's screams died in his throat as he chocked on his blood and his hummingbird like heart slowly came to a stop. His last thoughts were on his husband, his aunt, uncle, and his friends. His warm emerald eyes went stone cold as the life left them, the scarlet of his suit, turned blood red, and Wally West aka the Flash, husband to Nightwing aka Richard 'Dick' Grayson died and was dragged down to hell.

Wally's soul twisted and turned fighting to break free of the powerful jaws that dragged him down towards the hole of fire that he knew was hell. He could smell burning flesh, hear the screams of other souls, and so much more that he didn't even want to mention. "I'm the King of Hell, Crowley. Bow." the demon said and laughed before Wally blacked out and was dragged into Hell.

* * *

 **Three Minutes Later**

Barry Allen aka the second Flash and Bart Allen aka the second Kid Flash both slide to a stop were Wally's comm was giving off his SOS signal had been. They quickly found it surrounded by a puddle of blood. More blood was splattered around like something had ripped into Wally. "Flash!" They both yelled looking around, as they found no body and quickly started to run down the roads around them. They didn't notice the other heroes that could fly turning up and helping them look till they stopped and watched as the Batjet landed close by. The whole Batfamily came running out Nightwing in the lead. None of the heroes could look at Nightwing as he glanced around then asked "Where's Wally?" The silence seemed to be enough of an answer because he felt his knees waver before collapsing, his hands on the ground digging into the dirt.

"Nightwing he could still be alive, we haven't found his body, there's still a chance." Barry offered slowly even though with all the blood on the ground everyone knew that it wasn't likely. "Also that blood may not even be his! It could be a plot to trick us there's still a chance." Barry said even though he really didn't believe the words as he spoke them. Dick though didn't seem to notice just trying to replay everything that had been going on for the past month or so. To Barry and Bruce barking and hissing at shadows, Wolf attack Wally, but yet not attacking him, Wally acting different being more touchy feely then he usual was, forcing him into cuddles at odd times, barley leaving him alone at all.

 _He knew this was going to happen._ Dick found himself thinking before jerking and looking up as two arms wrapped around him, and a large cape covered him. He knew the cape in seconds and leaned against Bruce's warmth refusing to move, to cry, to do really anything besides breath and try to figure out what all happened, and who did this. Because when he found the bastard who took his Wally. They. Were. **_Dead_**.

* * *

 **Hell**

Crowley looked up head tilted just a little from were he stood knife in hand torturing the soul of Wally West. When he broke he would probably be one of the more powerful demons, but he wasn't going to be easy. Staring upwards he couldn't help, but have the feeling that someone was going to try there hardest to kill him. Shrugging he went back to work, because it's not like this universe had people like the Winchesters. That may or may not be the real reason he actually came to this world after all.

* * *

 **~~~WATCH FOR A SMALL 'SEQUEL' ONE-SHOT THAT IS COMING UP IN A COUPLE WEEK!~~~~**

 **I couldn't resist the whole Crowley from Supernatural being there.**

 **IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE ALMOST 10,000 WORDS LONG!**


End file.
